


Urges Are There For A Reason

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side B [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 4-B: No Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges Are There For A Reason

And to think they had originally agreed to keep their relationship on the down low.

It had seemed like a good idea at the start. Keeping everything quiet rather than announcing such an official change out to the entire world had been a promise they had made with the intention of giving themselves time to get adjusted to it before trying to make anyone else get adjusted to it. But that reasoning had barely lasted any time at all once they figured out that this entire dating thing wasn’t going to end up being any different than how they were as friends. The only real difference came in the form of not having to hold back on the urges for physical contact.

Whenever they were near each other, there was always some sort of body part touching, anything from holding hands to simply letting their knees touch as they sat and ate lunch with Iwaizumi and OIkawa on the rooftop. Even kisses were freely exchanged, moreso when alone than around others (but that didn’t take long to change).

The first time they kissed openly in front of the team was during a Saturday practice a few months after they’d started officially dating, putting them right in the middle of intense preparations for the Interhigh Tournament. It had been simple expression of thanks, from Matsukawa to Hanamaki. A brief peck on the lips out of gratitude for the spiker bringing him his water bottle while they took a timeout from their intra-team practice match. A hum had followed (from which, neither knew) and Hanamaki’s first name had fallen from the middle blocker’s lips with ease out of habit, and poor Kindaichi had happened to look over at just the wrong moment to watch the entire thing.

But instead of feeling shy or embarrassed by becoming the sudden centre of attention of the team, even the coaches distracted away from the match, the attention simply empowered them, and any resistance to try and hide all of their affection dropped away completely.

From that point on, public displays of affection became the norm around the Seijou volleyball team. Most of the time, they went ignored (just a background motion), but sometimes they’d catch the attention of Oikawa in a teasing mood, or the other third years making jokes about how in love they were.

Even the tournament courts weren’t safe, and a good receive or a good spike or a good block stopped being rewarded with high fives and instead shifted into short kisses pressed against the cheek or the corner of the mouth.

And maybe it wasn’t the best way to come out to family, being caught on camera at the end of the Inter high match against Karasuno with your lips locked with your boyfriend’s, but they both figured there were far worse ways to out themselves.

(And, besides, how could either of them resist the perfect moment to relieve all of the tension from that final set.)


End file.
